Extraño
by sandra hatake
Summary: Si hay una palabra que podria describir su relacion era esa, extraño, y es que nadie podía explicarse aun, como es que esos dos seguian juntos despues de tanto tiempo...


_Hola a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja así que me disculpo si es que no me queda tan bien T_T espero no haber destrozado a estos simpáticos personajes y sin tanto rollo, ahí les dejo este Mini Shot._

_Por cierto, Viridiana. Lo prometido es deuda XD aquí está el fic que pediste *0* espero no me haya quedado tan mal, aun así va con mucho cariño XD, ahora sí, sin tanta palabrería de por medio los dejo con esta historia._

_**Extraño**_

Nunca supo cómo comenzaron las cosas entre ellos ni en qué momento se dejó atrapar por ella, es decir, siempre estaban peleando y las típicas frases e insultos como _"Mujer Estúpida"_ o _"Bruto Neandertal"_ no faltaban, así que… ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento? Esas y más preguntas siempre rondaban su cabeza mientras caminaba a su lado sintiendo como ella se aferraba a su brazo y sonreía ampliamente, casi no prestaba atención a lo que ella decía y si le preguntaban, diría que no tenían absolutamente nada en común, nunca estaban de acuerdo, siempre discutían y no había momento de paz entre ellos, pero igualmente seguían juntos. En un principio se negó a aceptar aquellos estúpidos sentimientos que surgieron en él, se partía la cabeza tratando de encontrar una explicación científica a los repentinos sonrojos que tenía cuando ella sonreía o a la forma excesiva en que sus manos sudaban cuando ella lo tocaba casualmente, no, eso estaba mal pues el odiaba todo de ella, odiaba ese estúpido ¡Hahi! Que salía de su boca con cada cosa que decía o aquel ridículo "Desu" que nunca faltaba en su forma de hablar, odiaba los estúpidos disfraces que usaba, odiaba aquella fresca forma que tenia de sonreír, odiaba las finas facciones de su rostro que no hacían más que atraerlo a pesar de todos las discusiones que tenían, pero sobre todo, odiaba el hecho de que no podía odiarla realmente pues realmente le gustaba y… demonios, la amaba más que a nadie, en verdad estaba enamorado de esa mujer estúpida.

Iban caminando por las calles de Namimori y ella seguía hablando y hablando mientras observaba las tiendas del lugar y el simplemente la observaba pensando en lo fácil que le resultaba a esa mujer estúpida manipularlo y era una suerte para él que ella no lo supiera pues siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella quería aun en contra de su voluntad ¿Por qué? Ese era un misterio más extraño aun que los UMA para él, tal vez era el brillo en sus ojos cuando accedía a alguna de sus peticiones o la radiante sonrisa que le mostraba cuando la complacía ¿Quién sabe? podía ser por cualquiera de esas razones o simplemente por que amaba cada expresión suya cuando estaba feliz, enojada o sonrojada, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría frente a ella, el caso era que Miura Haru había conseguido dominarlo completamente aun cuando ella no era consciente de eso.

Haru nunca pensó que estaría caminando del brazo de alguien que no fuera Tsuna, es decir, ella estaba locamente enamorada del décimo Vongola y jamás pensó en tener una relación con alguien que no fuera él y mucho menos con Gokudera Hayato, su autoproclamada "mano derecha", que representaba todo lo que no quería en un hombre, era grosero, mal educado, gruñón y estaba obsesionada con los UMA, todo lo contrario a Tsuna, que era la amabilidad hecha persona, y era precisamente por eso que no entendía como había terminado junto a alguien como Gokudera. No sabía en qué momento sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar y quizá nunca podría saberlo, quizá fue en el momento en que él le presto su hombro para llorar al saber de la relación entre su mejor amiga Kyoko y su amado Tsuna "Solo llora mujer estúpida" había dicho el en un sorpresivo acto de "amabilidad" para con ella, si, quizá fue desde ese momento en que comenzó a verlo como algo más que el bruto neandertal obsesionado con los UMA pues el había sido el único que noto la tristeza detrás de la sonrisa de felicitación que le dio a la nueva pareja, él la había acompañado en ese duro momento y para cuando fue consciente de lo que hacía, ya se le había hecho costumbre acudir a él cuándo tenía problemas aun cuando siempre terminaban discutiendo, pues a pesar de ello, Gokudera Hayato nunca la dejaba sola.

No iba a negar que en un principio, cuando los primeros síntomas del "enamoramiento" surgieron en ella, trato de ignorarlos, de mantenerlos a raya pues acababa de salir de una decepción amorosa hace poco además de que sus continuas peleas e insultos hacían casi imposible una relación entre ellos, ella siempre iba con buenas intenciones pero él la recibía con insultos, por eso ella comenzó a "odiar" aquella faceta suya, a veces quería alejarse de él y olvidar el hecho de que alguna vez lo conoció pero siempre terminaba volviendo y esa era otra de las razones por las que lo odiaba, por lo dependiente que se había hecho de él y por aquella sonrisa que rara vez podía ver, odiaba aquellos ojos verdes, aquella mirada que la ataría irremediablemente, odiaba los insultos que proferían sus labios para con ella, odiaba las pequeñas descargas eléctricas cuando él la rozaba accidentalmente, pero sobre todo, odiaba el hecho de haberse enamorado de él, eso claro hasta que supo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Todo había sucedido en una tarde cuando, después de estudiar con Kyoko en casa de Tsuna, decidió marcharse sola a casa, era bastante tarde pero ella no quiso molestar a Tsuna o a ningún otro chico, por lo que se marchó rápidamente a pesar de lo tarde que era, no paso mucho tiempo para que pudiese notar como alguien la seguía y pronto se vio caminando a paso acelerado para llegar a salvo a casa, sin embargo, unos sujetos de intimidante apariencia le cerraron el paso y entonces temió lo peor, estaba totalmente indefensa y a merced de esos sujetos en medio las desiertas calles de Namimori, habían intentado propasarse con ella pero de repente, todo se detuvo y solo la voz de Gokudera pudo oírse _"No se atrevan a tocar a mi mujer"_ había dicho seguido de algunas explosiones, salvándola del peligro. Aquella noche se abrazó a él como si se le fuera la vida en eso y simplemente lloro mientras le agradecía por haberla rescatado, sintiendo luego como el la estrechaba entre sus brazos y sin palabras de por medio, la había besado, abrazándola nuevamente permitiéndole escuchar el acelerado latir de su corazón.

De eso ya había pasado casi un año y cabe resaltar la expresión de sorpresa que tuvieron los miembros de Vongola, exceptuando a Hibari claro está, cuando cupieron de su relación y podía comprenderlos pues ni ella misma terminaba de asimilar las cosas, un día se estaban matado el uno al otro y horas después eran pareja, aunque eso no cambio el hecho de que discutieran cada cinco minutos y era precisamente por eso que los miembros de Vongola siempre se preguntaban ¿Cómo demonios seguían juntos? Y la verdad, ella tampoco entendía la razón.

Nada había cambado desde que comenzaron su relación, es más, la actitud de Gokudera cuando tenían una cita era bastante pésima, no le gustaba salir aunque siempre encontraba la forma de obligarlo a pesar de que terminaban discutiendo nuevamente, habían muchas cosas que le disgustaban de su novio pero, a pesar de ello y de lo distintos que eran él se había convertido en parte indispensable de su vida.

El en verdad odiaba tener citas con ella, no porque le disgustara su compañía, lo que le molestaba era la forma en que otros hombre veían a Haru, esa mujer estúpida siempre se arreglaba de más cuando iban a salir y eso atraía la atención de otros, cosa que lo ponía de mal humor, por lo que solía inventar alguna excusa para llegar tarde, cosas como _"Hay demasiado tráfico"_ cuando en realidad estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá de su casa leyendo algún libro o preparándose algo de comer pensando en que ella le creería y en muchas ocasiones lo hacía, pero en otras simplemente lo mandaba al diablo "No soy estúpida" decía y colgaba el teléfono aunque siempre terminaban arreglando las cosas, su relación era bastante extraña y quizá por eso nunca caía en la monotonía.

Hoy era su "aniversario" según Haru pues desde hace un año ellos habían comenzado su extraña relación y por eso estaban en medio de las calles de Namimori andando de un lugar a otro sin rumbo fijo, ella sonreía y el simplemente desviaba la mirada tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas al tenerla tan cerca, en verdad habían muchas cosas en las que diferían pero no por eso podía dejar de amarla, más aun cuando sonreía como estaba haciendo en ese momento mientras extendía un extraño muñeco hecho mano que parecía ser él "Por nuestro aniversario" había dicho y él simplemente pudo emitir un ligero suspiro, definitivamente ella era extraña.

Era ya bastante tarde cuando Haru decidió volver a casa y el la acompaño sin objeción alguna, cosa que para ella fue extraña pero l e resto importancia, tal vez no había recibido un regalo de aniversario, pero con haber estado con él era más que suficiente.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de Haru era ya de noche y después de estar de pie por algunos segundos sin decir nada, ella simplemente se colocó de puntas sobre sus pies y deposito un ligero beso en los labios del guardián para luego ingresar a su casa mientras él veía como ella desparecía y la puerta se cerraba, esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa, tal vez no eran la pareja perfecta pero así estaba bien.

Haru entro a casa con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro dirigiéndose luego a su habitación, deteniéndose al notar un pequeño paquete entre el correo que no recogió en la mañana, lo levanto del suelo viéndolo con curiosidad, la misma que la llevo a abrirlo rápidamente y al ver lo que guardada en su interior no pudo evitar sonreír _"Feliz aniversario mujer estúpida"_ decía una pequeña nota adjunta al collar que había en el interior de la caja, se asomó a la ventana y vio como el guardián se alejaba del lugar mientras ella apretaba entre sus manos el regalo recibido, cualquier mujer se enojaría si fuese llamada _"mujer estúpida"_ pero ella había aprendido a comprender que aquellos insultos eran la forma de decir "Te quiero" de Gokudera Hayato.

Y es que en verdad ambos podían ser muy distintos, enojarse por cualquier cosa e incluso llegar a insultarse, pero algo era seguro, seguirían estando juntos a pesar de todo los problemas que pudiese venir en el futro, después de todo esa era su extraña forma de amar.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con este mini shot XD espero que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen si los personajes quedaron un poco fuera de carácter, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos, no me maten T_T en fin, como ya dije, espero les haya gustado y no estamos leyendo en algún próximo proyecto de esta o de cualquier otra pareja. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Se aceptan comentarios, cuando comentan soy feliz *0*_


End file.
